


Blood

by NydiaAdler



Series: 无解？无解。 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, F/M, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NydiaAdler/pseuds/NydiaAdler





	1. Chapter 1

比起无休止的外出办案，史蒂夫更喜欢待在办公室里。倒不是说他像那些每天忙里忙外，恨不得把每一秒的休息时间都用在把自己扔在床上睡觉的那些上班族一样痛恨户外活动，相反，史蒂夫不管多忙都能挤出时间坚持每天晨跑，并且带着沐浴后热腾腾的Alpha气味出现在办公室里，把死气沉沉的同事们准时呛醒。  
事实上，他热爱这份工作，愿意尽自己的一切所能去找到那些案件的凶手，还受害者一个公道。史蒂夫只是不愿意看见更多可怜的受害者罢了。以及，抛开死气沉沉的工作不说，跟亲爱的同事们开个玩笑也是不错的选择——  
“史蒂夫！你能不能收敛一下你的信息素！我这个Beta都要被你呛出发情期了！”克林特猛地睁开眼睛，从椅子上跳起来大喊大叫。  
“我很抱歉，克林特，但这是我能想到的能叫醒你的最温柔的方法了。”史蒂夫顺手把带来的蔬菜汁递给正好走进来的索尔，然而大块头探员裸露的上半身并没有使克林特平静下来，可怜的Barton只能忍着一枪打在对方健实肌肉上的冲动一屁股又瘫回椅子上。  
“老天！就算我们办公室里没有Omega你们也不能这么折磨我，去把你的衣服穿上，傻大个。”  
“我的衣服正在洗衣房那边烘干……”  
“难道你穿制服去健身的？”  
“对啊，我今天忘了带休闲装。”  
“老天爷啊……”克林特绝望地长叹一声，又向后重重地摔回到椅背上，“你他妈难道就不能暂停你那该死的健身活动哪怕一天吗？！”  
“体检显示我的体脂率过高……”索尔无奈地低头摸了摸自己的腹肌，“我也不知道为什么……”  
“干嘛不每天少吃点，从源头消除脂肪来源，多好。”克林特懒得再问，小声嘟囔了一句就又闭上了眼睛。  
“楼道里全是你们两个的味道你们知道吗？”娜塔莎抱着文件袋面无表情地走进来，虽然只是随口说说，也足以让两位Alpha识相地立马收回各自的信息素了。而再次被高跟鞋的声音打断了小憩时间的克林特显然十分不满。娜塔莎一手接住从克林特方向飞过来的纸团又看也不看扔回原来的方向。  
“别那么幼稚各位，准备开工了，一具新鲜完整的尸体正在公寓里等着跟你们见面呢。”红发的女探员微笑着把档案袋放在桌子上，转身就走。“你们还有5分钟的时间穿好衣服，记得带上资料，我在车上等你们。”  
“等会——我还没吃早饭——”克林特可怜兮兮地叫住娜塔莎。  
“没关系，你可以慢慢吃，不过一会你就得步行三公里了。”娜塔莎头也没回撂下一句话就直接拐弯离开了大家的视线。  
“好心的罗杰斯探员，你能不能帮我跑去楼下买盒曲奇饼干呢？”克林特on又把刚才用在娜塔莎身上的眼神添油加醋了一番，投向了史蒂夫。  
“别那么看我克林特，我不可能让你吃那种高热量的食物的，下个月就是全体探员的体能考试了，我很担心测试过后你还能不能留在这间办公室，我们都不希望在法医组看见专职搬尸体的克林特，对吧？”史蒂夫果断拒绝了与克林特对视，扭头看向身边的索尔。  
“的确是这样我的朋友，我曾经多次邀请你做我的健身伙伴，可你总是——”  
“拒绝！我一点都不胖不需要去健身。”  
“你看，你总是这么说。克林特，别看手机了，我在和你说话……”  
“娜塔莎发的信息你都敢无视么？”  
史蒂夫接过手机看了一眼：[Guys，还剩3分钟]  
“我们来比赛怎么样？”克林特飞快地穿上外套站在门口，“比谁先到车里，输了的人要请办公室里的所有人吃午饭。”  
“我不觉得这是个好主意……等等？！”史蒂夫还没说完，克林特便消失在了电梯里，他只好拉着索尔追上去。  
“别着急史蒂夫，他坐的是上楼的电梯。”  
“我没想跟他比赛，咱们得先去一趟洗衣房，你总不能光着身子出任务吧？”史蒂夫笑着捏了捏傻大个显眼的肱二头肌。  
“看起来的确是这样，但是娜塔莎先走了怎么办？”  
“那倒不至于，文件还在我手里呢，她只是想刺激一下懒洋洋的克林特而已。”  
……  
“这电梯什么时候才往下走？”克林特被挤在电梯角落里一脸惆怅。


	2. Chapter 2

“这几个条子怎么这么犟？跟得这么紧就不怕追尾吗？”驾驶座上的男人猛踩一脚油门冲了出去，惊险地闪过前方几辆挡道的汽车，一个急转弯把后面跟着的几辆警车甩到路边。引擎轰鸣着离去，留下整个街区里吵闹的喇叭声和条子们气得跳脚摔车门的声音。

“又没追上？”福瑞坐在办公室的靠椅上，通过办公桌上的电话像那几个被甩掉的小伙子们了解情况。

“局长，这回真的不能怪我们，这家伙开车跟玩命一样，您得找专业赛车手去追，会表演特技的那种。”

“没关系，下次继续，还是你们几个追，就当训练车技了。”

“可是局长，干嘛不在现场就直接抓？非得等他坐上车了才追？我们有充分的证据用妨碍公务的罪名逮捕他。”

“我没想逮捕他，只是在跟跟他玩游戏而已。他觉得有意思的时候自然会主动找上门的。”福瑞随手翻了几页桌上的资料，挂掉了电话长叹一声。

“啧，史塔克……”

 

“托尼·史塔克！为什么不接电话！”

“嘘……没看见我在盯着这台显微镜里的小东西么？我在工作，你吵到这些水熊虫了，他们表示非常不开心……”托尼头也没抬，随手指了指示意一旁的佩普坐下，“我给你我家的钥匙不是让你一声招呼也不打就冲进我的实验室里惹我烦心的，身为议员居然还有精力从特区跑到我这里大吼大叫……”

“我也不想这样，托尼。”佩普不由分说直接打断了他，高跟鞋尖点点地板，翘腿坐在椅子上，这样暗示性的威胁托尼见得不能更多了。他只好暂时放下手头的事情，装模作样地听佩普说话。“这件事情我三个月前就拜托给你了，能不能先请你放下手头的那些小偷小摸的案件，先把它办好？”

“佩普，我跟你说过了，我在议会没有人脉，没办法从内部打听到相关的线索。”

“山姆和我都……”

“No no，你们两个是介入者，让你们本人去问这些事情不引起怀疑就怪了，说不定还会被对方反过来坑害一把……如果那个人真的像你说的是那样的话。”

“托尼，他很危险，不是我胡乱妄想些什么。”

“听着佩普。”托尼坐直了些，收起了刚才那种轻浮的表情，“这只是你的推测，不然你也不会来找我寻证据对吗？最安全的做法，我不会随便去做那些没有依据的判断，在等他自己露出马脚之前，我们能做的只有等待。答应我，千万不要冲动，我们都想让山姆赢得这次大选对么？”

“好吧，我听你的。但是你不能让我再给你处理那些超速罚单了。为什么不自己去一趟警局呢。”

“福瑞那个老头子诚心跟我作对。”托尼又重新把注意力放回显微镜上，“一旦我出现在警局门口，那些小片儿警立马就会把我铐住押送到福瑞那去。天知道那个老头是怎么买通警队里的人的。现在几乎全城穿警服的都是他的眼线。”托尼翻了个白眼，在纸上写了些什么。

“托尼，进FBI对你没坏处，况且你作为特聘能拿不少工资呢……”

“我才不去，我又不缺钱，不需要那种无聊的工作，以及，你该走了亲爱的。”

“我可以理解成你害怕和那些Alpha共处一室么？别这样托尼，谈场恋爱也挺好的，我敢说Peter肯定想再要个爸爸呢。”佩普笑笑，拎起包准备离开。

“记得关门，不见！”托尼被说得冷汗直冒，直到听见关门的声音才敢再抬起头。

“去他的，终于清静了……”

“爸！我回来了！”

……

“操……”


	3. Chapter 3

马上就是总统竞选的宣传期，看似充斥着平淡无奇忙碌气息的白宫里实则暗流涌动，新一轮准备在不久的竞选中崭露头角的野心家们此时是最忙碌的时候。组织竞选伙伴无疑是件累人的事情，但是只要在平日里用心观察，不难看出谁是愿意出力推你一把，再顺便把自己捎带上一个更高台阶的那些人；在这其中谁又足够机敏，能起到实质性的作用而又得时刻提防着不被暗地里阴一把；谁又空有抱负，却只能在弱肉强食的政治斗争中被当作棋子用后毫不怜惜地抛弃……这些都是需要慎重考虑的问题中再微小不过的冰山一隅。

然而，野心家们不会在意这些，一旦错失良机，就得再另等四年。没有人知道身处白宫的自己什么时候就会被突然通知到有人挤掉了自己的位置。在这个地方能撑上几个四年？斯坦才不会因为为数不多的机会打这种赌。

“关上门，波茨小姐，坐吧。”斯坦绕到办公桌后，指指桌对面的椅子示意对方坐下，自己则站在桌角，随意翻看着堆积起来的文件，“考虑得怎么样了？亲爱的，我可不想再听见否定词了，我们都知道那些选票从来不是人民自愿放进计票箱的，总会有人去左右他们的思想，而这样的机会可不多。如果我们不去做，总会有人先行一步。”

“我想，我们还没有站在同列，先生，现在强调[我们]这个称呼，是不是有点太早了？”佩普显得更为冷静些，她本想找个借口推掉这次会面，但对方既然身为党鞭，本就比自己位高权重，如果想知道斯坦的真实想法和未来的动向，这次闭门谈话是再好不过的机会了。但她必须与Stan保持距离，在不知情的人们眼中，她必须是那个立场明确的导向标。

斯坦是个明白人，在知道佩普似乎有个庞大后台以后，几乎是立刻就通过各种渠道融入了佩普的交际圈，只是因为得到佩普的支持对他极其重要。然而，该死的，这个女人实在太聪明，聪明到不像是只愿意把自己委屈在茫茫议员人群中的那种人……斯坦这样想着，抽出自己的专座坐下，指尖互抵着像是在思考些什么，没过多久便从自己的思绪中回过神来，冲佩普礼貌地一笑。

“说吧，我亲爱的议员小姐，我能为你提供什么？”佩普清楚地看见了从对方眼中一闪而过的狡猾又带着讽刺的目光，不露声色地将这个男人在自己心中的地位又降了几分，才缓缓开口。

“不，先生，我没有什么想要的，现在所拥有的条件与我而言再好不过了。”佩普同样回以礼貌的一笑，起身便想离开。“先生，我希望您知道，我们本就是不同的党派，我要为自己党服务的心愿高于一切。”

“这我清楚，只是……”

“没有只是，先生，您并不是唯一要参与这次竞选的人，而我还在您与另一位候选人之间选择。”

“这可和我听说的不一样……那么你说的另一位是？”斯坦开始冒冷汗了。

“山姆·威尔逊，纽约州州长。”


	4. Chapter 4

自从进了FBI工作，史蒂夫就发现了这跟他想象中的不太一样。他多年来努力奋斗的目标绝对不是像现在这样——被一左一右两个大男人挤在汽车后面卡座的正中间忍受着两人的口水战，同时还要被曲奇饼干的味道和吭哧吭哧的吃东西声音扰乱思绪。

“去你的！我才不要请你们吃饭！你一顿饭能吃掉我一个月的工资！”克林特大吼。

“我的朋友，刚才在办公室里是你自己提出要和我们打赌的，愿赌服输。”索尔无奈耸了耸肩。

“这不能怪我！我哪知道那台电梯是往上走的！”克林特开始紧张了。

“我都没带钱包出来，就等你履行诺言了。”索尔轻笑。

“诶嘿——我也没带，所以你就别指望我会给你付账单咯大金毛。”克林特如释重负地往后一考，还算结实的肩膀磕在史蒂夫胸口，让他不舒服地挪了挪屁股。

“我觉得你还是把发型整理一下比较好，那看起来……是不是你刚被甜品店的女老板摸过脑袋？”索尔完全没有要放过小肥鸟的想法，越过史蒂夫的大腿向另一边探出脖子去。

“闭嘴，你怎么不关心一下自己的狗毛，没必要留那么长的头发向全世界显摆你的那头毛是金色的……嘶……”克林特捂着自己的脑袋龇牙咧嘴，那里刚结结实实地挨了娜塔莎一拳。

“别废话了快下车，我们到了。史蒂夫，带上文件。”

克林特揉着头发缓缓打开车门，虽然他早有心理准备——在第一眼远远地看到这片公寓楼时，他就该料到了这垃圾填埋场一般的臭气的。这片街区住的一般都是混吃混喝的社会底层，物业费这样的词语在这里是不存在的，也当然不会有人去处理什么垃圾污水类的问题。如果兜里揣上几块钱在街上游荡，那这钱大概是再回不去自己手里了。如果来个突击检查，没收掉几包大麻也是见怪不怪的事情。在这种地方发生的刑事案件掰着手指头根本数不过来，FBI一般都不会介入。

“这有什么好调查的？不是被债主追了，就是被男朋友甩了。FBI为什么要干预？”克林特插着兜慢悠悠地跟在大家后面走进去。向大多数对这里印象极差的人们一样，几乎在看到现场的第一眼就给出了自己的判断。

意料之中乱七八糟的房间，这几乎是每一件入室抢劫案的标准配置。在门口就闻到的鱼腥味，来自厨房地板上躺着的那条被剖开肚皮的鱼。空洞的鱼眼直勾勾盯着克林特，让他不舒服地偏开了头看向其他地方。地上的血迹已经干透，但从固定在地板上的暗红可以清晰地反映出两人打斗的痕迹。在这些零散的血块附近的地面上，躺着被害者，这位可怜的年轻女性面孔狰狞着，挨近左肩的胸口直直地插着一把刀，从伤口冒出的鲜血染红了她的睡裙，而白皙的脖颈上又是一对青得发紫的手印。即使是处理刑事案件习以为常的史蒂夫看见这一幕仍然心里会有些发堵。

“死亡时间呢？”史蒂夫扭头问身边的法医。

“10个多小时前，也就是昨天晚上十点左右。”

“第一发现人呢？”

“几个流浪汉，想趁机从现场顺点东西出来的时候让警察抓住了。”

史蒂夫点点头，掌握基本信息后招呼工作人员继续去忙，自己又在屋里四处观察。克林特跟在史蒂夫后面，按照报告里提到的一处处与现场比对。

“明摆着的入室抢劫，报告里不是提到了，房间里没有搜查到贵重物品么？毒品……也没有发现啊……”克林特无奈挠挠头。

“看起来的确是这样，之前翻看报告时并没有发现什么特别的，但局里发出的任务，总觉得没这么简单，所以才想来现场看看。”娜塔莎仔细翻看过橱柜，没有什么发现，小心地越过地上干掉的血迹绕回尸体旁边。“我没发现什么特别的，史蒂夫你觉得呢？”

一直现在自己思维世界里的史蒂夫被突然的点名拉回了现实世界，沉默了几秒才开口：

“我总觉得有哪里不对劲。”

他面对着刚才检查过的橱柜若有所思，视线停留在柜子里还幸存着没翻倒的几个瓶子上。

“嫌疑人作案前显然没有准备，看看这些痕迹，这些柜子里本来是落满灰尘的，而他在翻找东西的时候蹭掉了一部分，才会出现这样的痕迹。但是……”史蒂夫把目光转向橱柜隔板另一侧，与刚才恰恰相反，这里面空落落的什么也没放，而木板表面却一尘不染。“有人刻意将这里擦干净了，至于为什么，我想请检验员再检查一下。”

克林特顺着史蒂夫刚刚说的话去查看那些本不起眼的橱柜…该死的自己为什么想不到……“哦凑！”正在懊恼的时候又被娜塔莎突然拍肩，可怜的克林特被实实在在吓了一跳。

“各位，局长来消息……”娜塔莎盯着手机屏皱了皱眉。

“说让我们回局里跟嫌疑人打个招呼。”


	5. Chapter 5

托尼做梦也没想到会因为这样的原因被老福瑞抓进局里。上一秒他还在庆祝儿子终于去学校了，下一秒就被破门而入的条子抓了个正着。起初还凭着他那点小身板挣扎胡乱叫唤的托尼在看见递到眼前的照片时也没话说了。他用不着多想，看一眼就明白了。昨晚在现场的时候翻找橱柜里的急救箱，鬼使神差地打开还忘了擦掉指纹。

“该死的，这帮人筛查指纹的速度什么时候变得这么快？……这是……？？”

托尼瞅着照片画面里的角落盯了半天，橱柜里的东西基本密密麻麻全被标记了物证编码。“这帮家伙果然也开始考虑橱柜这里了，FBI现在的员工素质有进步嘛…看来这次走访还不算浪费时间。”

托尼悠哉悠哉地回想着被“逮捕”时的情景，长时间静坐在这里完全找不到一点乐子的无聊迅速让他开始觉得烦躁了。无奈地摊开手掌，牵动手腕上的手铐发出金属特有的响声。此时此刻，闲置许久的脑袋里开始迅速组合着几种可能出逃的方法。审讯室这种地方，他真的一刻也不想再呆下去了。盯着审讯室里那面巨大的玻璃，虽然看见的只有自己的脸，但他心里可清楚的很，福瑞那个老头子正在外面盯着他偷乐呢——

全然忘记了桌对面的两位警员，其中一位还因为托尼对他毫不理睬的态度起得直拍桌子。托尼清清嗓子，故作轻松地抬手把自己的领带拽松，不顾对面警员还在喋喋不休，直接开口打断了他的话：

“我要见你们局长，就是姓福瑞的那个老混蛋。”

“我看你是想在这里住一晚上了，好好想想该怎么跟FBI说话！快回答我刚才的的问题！你昨晚在现场做什么！”警员小哥蓦地站起，牵连着可怜的椅子咣当倒地。

“我说了，我要见你们局长，没见到他之前我不会回答任何问题。”托尼面不改色陈述自己的立场，甚至翘起了腿，慵懒地往椅背上一靠。

“你这人……”

“好了你出去吧，这里交给我。”

福瑞喀喇一声打开门进了房间，史蒂夫他们四人也随后跟了进来。托尼抬眼看了眼跟在福瑞后面的面孔愣了两秒，又赶紧回过神来。刚才还在大发雷霆的那位警员也只能心不甘情不愿地服从上级的命令，灰溜溜地走出去。

“等等——”托尼叫住他，“先别着急走啊，帮我把这个打开。”说着晃了晃腕子上的手铐。这叮叮当当的响声似乎又多了几分嘲弄的意思。幸好这位小哥儿还会看着局长眼色，乖乖打开又乖乖走出去，也不知道是费了多大劲儿才忍下来自托尼的冷嘲热讽。

“好了，无关人员请退场，福瑞，我们来谈点正事，请坐吧？”托尼算是把这里当成了自己的家，仿佛站在那的几人也都成了他的客人，又或者说，除了福瑞以外根本没打算再搭理其他人。

史蒂夫对着托尼这般挑衅的样子可没打算再表现出什么好脾气，可是从刚才起，局长对这名嫌犯的态度坚持太不正常了。对于托尼提出的无理请求居然都一一答应，听得这位宇宙第一正直男儿拳头攥得嘎嘣响。刚才在外面的观察室，局长居然因为这个混蛋的种种劣行哈哈大笑。史蒂夫发誓，自他开始在FBI工作的第一天起，从没见过局长的笑脸，连听说过都没有！而这些足以让他颠覆多年工作经验的现象，居然都来自于这个没礼貌的男人的出现？！

史蒂夫按回想要冲出去把这个男人狠狠揍一顿的克林特，决定暂时先观察一会形式。


	6. Chapter 6

“史塔克，这是我最后一次邀请你…”福瑞终于想好该怎么开口，然而托尼却不想给他这个面子。

“邀请？话先别说得这么好听，明眼人都能看得出来这叫威胁。你明知道我不是凶手，如果我不答应，你还会继续拿那个指纹搞点事情出来逼我就范……你都知道些什么？”托尼才没那么容易死心，警惕地问道。

“不愧是史塔克家的人，看来你对我的规矩都清楚得很。”福瑞胸有成竹的笑以及那口大白牙让托尼差点没控制住自己把台灯砸上去。

“那好，昨晚你比警方还要早到达现场，或者说，你在报案之前就已经离开现场了。你是怎么知道的？而且……这案子有什么地方对你有吸引力，你从现场取了样，不是么？”福瑞看着托尼故作冷静地吞了吞口水，继续道：

“这一上午我没去你家里打扰，实在给足了你思考的时间。发现了什么？我想是时候告诉我们了。”

被史蒂夫死死揪住的克林特听得目瞪口呆，这人到底什么来头，这才一个上午的时间，就凭他昨晚在现场溜达的那几分钟，能发现什么鬼东西？！

“我发现的东西难道不应该是FBI的机密么？什么时候我才能见到我的组员们，我好跟他们好好汇报一下工作。”托尼终于从凳子上站了起来，朝史蒂夫几人走了过去。并不开口问好，而是绕着几人踱起了步子，眼神在他们身上迅速扫过，最终停在了史蒂夫的脸上。

“有什么问题么？史塔克？”福瑞问道。

“……没有。”托尼收回视线，转过身去继续和福瑞说话。

 

“你认识这个史塔克？”克林特戳了戳史蒂夫，凑到他耳边小声问道。

“不认识……但我总觉得在哪里见过。”

 

“先说好，我需要一间单独的办公室，在我工作的时候任何人都不许打扰我。我带来这里的东西任何人都不要乱碰，尤其是你——”托尼双手插进裤兜里，笑眯眯地看着躲在索尔身后的克林特，“别试图在我的办公室里找到零食吃，就算有我也不会给你。”

“你别随便诬陷人！我看起来像是那种没有零食活不下去的人吗！”

“在试图狡辩之前最好把你衣领上的饼干碎屑拍掉，这是学会撒谎的第一步。”

克林特不吱声了，自暴自弃地把自己扔进墙角。

“怎么样局长同志，我的条件提得不过分吧？我知道你这么大的办公楼总不至于空不出一个小小的办公室。”

“那就这么说定了。你的工作证已经快递到你家里了，Romanova，这位是托尼 史塔克，你们组里的特聘调查员。”

“我为什么要接受他进我的调查组？”

“因为你需要这个。”托尼敲了敲自己的脑袋，“你们好奇福瑞为什么交给你这个案子，我可以告诉你。”

“因为史塔克在跟进这个案子，我才觉得没那么简单。”福瑞接话道，“史塔克，我不知道你给自己的定位如何，侦探这个词并不适合你，我不希望把我强迫你加入FBI的方式当做你的牢笼。国家需要你实现个人价值，这也是你父亲希望的。”

“我父亲……”托尼沉默了。

“接受命令，局长。”娜塔莎点点头，“史塔克，把你那颗天才脑袋里的东西都记好了，十分钟后，这层楼走廊尽头的办公室，如果不介意的话，能否向我们解释一下你的发现呢？”

“就这么让他加入？！你刚才明明……”克林特不乐意了，就凭他刚才与托尼的口头交锋，他也不愿意跟这个不友好的自大狂相处。

“为什么不呢？”娜塔莎看在眼里，勾唇笑笑，“这位史塔克先生的父亲可是上一任局长，霍华德·史塔克。”


	7. Chapter 7

07  
城郊的高尔夫球场大约是与纽约市繁华市容最格格不入的地方了。斯坦看着他刚刚挥杆击出的球划过被阳光晒得暖融融的空气，对于他这样长期坐在办公室的面临老年危机的人来说，这点光亮还是过于刺眼了。这也提醒着他成就大业的时间所剩无几。逼得他只好去寻找地上越来越淡的影子，无果，于是恼怒地放弃了追逐，坐上电瓶车顺着球飞走的方向开过去。

“Mr.斯坦？密歇根已经确认会成为我们的后援，距离宣传期还有一个月，我们只需要再拿下三个州……”克里安坐在另一辆车上一字一句地向斯坦报告。

“你追到这里来就是想告诉我这个？还有三个州？一个月的时间，你是疯了不成？”

“您大可放心，就算没有波茨，那几个摇摆州我也有办法拿下。”克里安继续面不改色地往前缓缓驾驶电瓶车紧跟在斯坦侧后方，墨镜下的眼神难以分辨，这种无法掌控的感觉更让斯坦恼火。

“那么为什么不跟我说说你的打算呢？让我知道你为我们的目标做了什么准备。”斯坦停好车，抓起球杆在可怜兮兮掉在地上好半天的那颗小球旁边站定。刚刚这杆发挥得不错，离洞口只剩半米远，他有十足的把握能用这最后一杆打破自己的个人记录。

“从现任总统的控制范围内挖人有些困难，由于党派不同等各种原因，即使总统不能再连任，他们若不想参与新的党派争斗也可以直接选择弃权。”  
斯坦给自己放松了一下肩膀，空挥几下杆给自己找找感觉。

“就我们党派内部，堪萨斯州和爱达荷州有极大的可能会支持我们，只要再施加一点压力，相信我，这不会耗费太大精力。”

“那么剩下的那个呢？”斯坦向后撤了撤身，摆好球杆的位置。

“纽约的山姆，没有任何内部结盟的先例，往年的投票从来都是自己做主，与总统也没有过多起疑的私下交流，原本一直是个中立的角色。我们可以说服他。”  
斯坦突然挥起球杆，将脚下那颗球远远击出去，或许是碰到了边界的围栏，代替飞走的球，金属的闷响从对面传回来。斯坦恨恨地把球杆扔回车上。

“先生？”

“我得回去，亲自拨个电话…”

“这些事务我已经派人在处理了，您不必……”

“山姆是我们的竞争对手！你个废物！你考虑过他永远保持中立不结党的原因吗？它是民主党内唯一被透露出消息要参选的人，总统握有的支持率都会毫不犹豫地转到他的名下。他不需要结党，他的靠山可是总统！”斯坦几乎要把油门踩坏，他得做点什么。一面懊悔着把竞选事务全权交给克里安的考虑不周，一面又迫切地想尽快与佩普取得联系。或许他能开出更好更高的条件呢？这个女人需要什么都好，自己什么都不缺，只要这个女人手里的一点手段……

“先生！我奉劝您千万别这么做！您向波茨再次降低条件只会让对方知道您乱了手脚。”克里安追过去，抓住斯坦将要按下拨号键的手，盯着他的眼睛一字一顿道。

“那你倒是给我一个解决方法！”斯坦全然没了平日里稳如泰山的形象，厉声咆哮让克里安下意识吞了吞口水。

“我在刚开始决定协助您的时候就跟您说过，您只管保证您亲民的形象，政治这趟浑水里，肮脏的事情交给我亲手去捞。我做的一切都是为了您力量的壮大，您只是单纯的受益者罢了。山姆也不过是总统维持力量的棋子而已，同样踩在白宫的地毯上，我总能找到他的污点。”克里安慢慢抽出斯坦手中的电话，松开他的手腕又把电话稳稳放回斯坦手中。

“如果你找不到呢？”

“那就轮到我做我最擅长的事情了——我会为他制造一份，亲手奉上。”


	8. Chapter 8

“所以，你是侦探么？但是你不像其他侦探一样……”

“什么？”托尼跟克林特勾肩搭背，仿佛刚才的那些不愉快都只是在做梦。

“我以为，侦探都是那种浑浑噩噩，手里永远那根烟，胳膊上没准还贴着尼古丁贴片什么的……可是你居然穿西装……”克林特伸手摸了摸托尼外套的内衬，“啧…好像价值不菲吧，你不是直接从家里被带来这里的吗……难道你在家也这么穿？”

“当然不是，这身衣服是那几个条子拷上我之前好不容易说服了他们才让我穿上的，可能他们也觉得我只穿着健身背心和紧身内裤去见福瑞不太妥当？还有……你得少看点《福尔摩斯》了，过多的小说思维对增长分析能力并没有什么帮助，以后收回你对侦探的那些奇怪印象。”

托尼眼睛瞥到娜塔莎身上，压低声音继续道，“FBI还是男女比例严重失衡嗯？怎么，咱们小组只有这一位…？”

“放弃她吧史塔克，这女人你惹不起，毕竟是队长，一个不开心了叫你去训练场跑个十来八圈也是有可能的。”

“可我又不是正式的编内人员。”托尼指了指自己胸前贴着的临时工作证。

“好了，大家随意坐，那么会议开始吧？”娜塔莎捎上办公室的门，抱臂靠在门上，“史塔克，你的发现？”

“如果今天下班后你不介意跟我去吃顿饭的话，我就告诉你。”托尼真的把这里当成了自己家，直接蹦起来坐在了桌子上，用他那吸引过无数女人的微笑对着娜塔莎。

“史塔克，你是疯了不成？”史蒂夫扔下手里的文件径直朝托尼走过去，身高的优势逼得小胡子男人不得不向后躲开一些。“我们才第一次见面，出于礼貌我不想对你发火，但是这有点过分了，工作时间，我希望你最好能用真材实料向我们证明一下你真的有资格在这里做出这种不合礼数的事情。”

托尼气急败坏地一把推开面前的男人跳下桌子，该死的，这小子的信息素简直要逼疯他了……以前没觉得他这么……什么时候……

“好好好，我认输。”托尼忍住跟这小子干一架的冲动，清了清嗓子，“还记得那一排橱柜吗？”他从文件袋里抽出一张犯罪现场的照片钉在旁边的小白板上。

“死者居住的房子很小，但是从地面散落的物品来看，她不像是会住在这种租屋里的人。”托尼抄起红色的记号笔迅速在上面画了几个圈，“看这些，皮质手包，照相机，化妆品，我想她既然能支付得起这些奢侈品，那么为什么还要住在这种条件极差的租屋里？她的收入从何而来？”托尼把目光移到索尔身上，点点头示意他来回答。

“呃……贩毒？”被点名的索尔愣了一秒，不确定地小声说道。

“Wrong！不要自我想象，贩毒不是唯一能够暴富的方法，你们也看过尸检报告了，死者非常健康，各样指标都显示她绝对没有长时间在这样的环境下生活，相反，她一直过得很安逸，现场散落的鱼鳞片，死者甚至有闲心在死前自己烹一条鱼作晚餐——”托尼走过去拍拍索尔的肩膀以示安慰，随即拿出一份出租合同钉在照片旁边。

“这是房东给我的租赁合同，上面标注的起始日期是三个月前，并且合同上也有死者的姓名。我想你们也调查过死者身份了，结果呢？”

“根本没有这个人，指纹比对也没有结果，已经废除的身份证信息中也没有这个人。”史蒂夫说道，“可是没有正式身份的人当然会签假名字，这事也很常见了。”

“别着急，我们再回头想想。死亡原因呢？”

“虽然有掐痕，但失血过多才是死亡的主要原因。”娜塔莎说道。

“凶手为什么要用两种方法杀死一个手无寸铁的女人？如果是入室抢劫，凶手大可直接置她于死地，再大大方方地拿钱走人。但是现在，死者的贵重物品都在地板上。”托尼指着照片上的红圈圈，“凶手对财物完全不感兴趣，他就这样走掉了。”

“他害怕了。”史蒂夫打破沉默，把在一旁昏昏欲睡的克林特吓了一跳，“他的计划中绝对没想到死者会受伤，换句话说，他根本没想要被害者的命。他先是让被害者暂时窒息导致脑缺氧来丧失行动能力，他需要得到什么东西，而不能被死者阻止。”

史蒂夫深呼吸，好让自己重新从连续的推理中情绪稳定下来，他不自觉地看向托尼，发现对方正在笑眯眯地看着他，那种眼神……好像导师在指引学生发现真相……

“凶手和死者彼此相识，并且，有充分的社交来建立足够的感情，以至于在痛下杀手时也没有想到要直接伤害被害人的重要器官，只是扎到了肩膀而已，可惜被害者因为窒息已经没有足够的力气挣扎起身……”史蒂夫低下了头，消化着新发现的线索，而脑子里却因为另一件事更加混乱。

史蒂夫真是越来越看不懂史塔克这个人了，他身上那种过分的自负似乎也因为他超群的才能而变得不那么令人嫌弃了。但他还是得逼迫自己忍受对方不可一世的轻浮。然而他打心里并不讨厌这种感觉，或者说他已经熟悉了忍受他的骄傲……

史蒂夫抬头重新看着那个小胡子男人的侧脸。

“我到底见过你吗？史塔克？”史蒂夫在心里问自己。


	9. Chapter 9

托尼特地起了个大早，忙里忙外把房子做了个大扫除。把扔在沙发上的衣服统统扔进洗衣机里之后，想起袜子还没洗，又四处翻找原来掉在沙发底下的袜子然后一并扔进洗衣机里。无奈洗衣机年岁已高，托尼愤愤踹了好几脚才开始运作。

“爸？”Peter揉揉眼睛站在淋浴间门口望着和洗衣机一起抽风的托尼，似乎对这样的事情习以为常，熟练地拔掉电源打开滚筒，救出那几件还没被淋湿的西装外套，抱在怀里，“都说了您去忙您的，昨晚又是工作到大半夜我又不是不知道，这些事情我来就好，放心，不会让您没衣服穿到处乱跑的。”

“可……”

“稍等老爸，门铃响了，我去开门。”

……

“所以你们这么早来我家到底要干嘛……”托尼一屁股摊在沙发上，揪着他的睡袍挡住重要部位，与对面的一男一女眼神交锋。

“Miss 波茨，Mr. Wilson，千万别介意，我老爸其实很欢迎你们来的！您二位大人不记小人过……”

“谁说我欢迎他们来了！”托尼蓦地坐起来，指着Peter，“你，赶紧去上学！”

Peter委委屈屈地背着书包出了门。山姆看了眼窗外跨上自行车到底小Peter，扭回头倾身从茶几上拿了颗糖吃，顺手拍拍托尼大腿，“别对孩子那么凶啊，要不Peter该以为自己是你捡来的了，如果你再不找个Alpha的话。”

“我找不找Alpha跟他认不认我这个亲老爸有什么关系？”托尼依旧没打算对两位突然造访的老朋友给什么好脸色，“说吧，找我又什么事。”

“前不久在纽约登记的一家公司未申请破产保护便直接注销，而且该公司登记的从业人员全部是假身份，我们怀疑，这是斯坦申请的空壳公司，伪造假交易来私下为斯坦提供竞选资金。”peper开门见山道。

“停——政治上的东西我可一窍不通，你们到底给我安排了什么任务，直接说就好了。我赶时间参加Peter的毕业典礼呢。”托尼不耐烦地翘起了腿。

“我们在调查该公司的网站时，发现在我们之前已经有黑客强行破坏防火墙的痕迹，并且他销毁了所有数据，现在，唯一的账目表应该在这个人手里。”山姆说道。

“全地球70多亿人，我上哪给你去找？！”托尼一脸难以置信。

“我们大概已经确定了调查方向……”佩普看了一眼山姆，“纽约邮报的调查记者貌似也发现了这个公司的事情，这个网站的访客记录里找到的。”佩普把一份折叠好的文件递给托尼，“追踪源地址，查到了这个人。国会这边不容易展开调查，到处都有斯坦的人，我怕会被他发现。所以麻烦你动用FBI的力量查一查”

“我只是个特聘，连正式的编内人员都不算，怎么去给你动用力量……”托尼随手把文件丢在沙发上，“我觉得你们也挺忙的吧？没事的话就赶紧走吧，我还得去儿子学校，Peter这小子，以为什么事情都不告诉我我就不知道他今天毕业吗？也不看看他老爸是什么人……”

“你可以坐我们的车去啊，但是首先，先让我帮你挑件衣服穿——”佩普笑眯眯地一把拉过托尼，连带着山姆一起簇拥着把他推进更衣室。

“我原来给你买的这件海军蓝多好看啊，本来让你参加国会宴会的时候穿你却不领情。”佩普拎起套件放在托尼胸口比划里一下，“就它了，山姆，监督托尼沐浴更衣——”

“没问题！”山姆一脸坏笑，揪着托尼扔进了淋浴间。


	10. Chapter 10

于是，当Peter穿着毕业礼服从教学楼里来到操场上时，看到的便是校门口停着的一长串警用车队。

不管是学生还是老师都好奇地围了过去：“这是谁的家长啊？”“看车牌是州长的车队吧？”“州长来咱们学校干嘛？”……

“老天……”Peter暗自翻了个白眼，就赶紧转身回教学楼里打算避避风头。

托尼打开车门，脚还没落稳在地上，人群便猛地躁动起来，“这是天使下凡吧！”“世上怎么会有这么好看的男人！”“我不管！我要嫁给他！”

……

“Peter！你在这干嘛？一会不是还要演讲么？……我没认错的话…那是你爸对吧？”Ned一脸惊喜地朝刚下车的托尼那边望过去，又扭回头来看看满脸都写着丢人的Peter，猛地抓住他的手高举起来。

“Peter在这！史塔克先生！您的儿子Peter今天作为学生代表发言呢！”

这一喊可了不得，先是突然暂停的人群骚动，然后是短暂几秒后更加可怕的欢呼声响起，人群自动闪出一条道引着托尼往教学楼门口走去，托尼也的确给足了大家面子，真的像州长似的朝大家挥手致意，时不时配合地抓住某个激动小女生的手指尖，倾身蜻蜓点水般轻吻一下手背，就能引来更加排山倒海的尖叫。

“这么多年了，史塔克这人果然还是走到哪里都自带排场，比不过比不过……”山姆从车内远远望过去，无奈地笑了笑，挥手示意司机开车。

“是啊，还像高中的时候一模一样，如果不是那件事，恐怕现在会和相爱的alpha一起过得很好吧……”佩普低下了头。

“别那么说，托尼和Peter两个人现在不是过得挺好的么，Peter可真是一点没遗传那个混蛋，越发觉得跟托尼一模一样了。”山姆愤愤道，“不过确实，托尼这小子，得有个alpha照顾才行。”

“……”

另一边，托尼却和小Peter吵得正欢：

“谁让你过来的！我都没告诉过你毕业典礼的事儿，你怎么知道的？！”Peter气得直跺脚。

“自己亲儿子的毕业典礼我能不知道吗？你老爸我再怎么说也是FBI的顾问侦探，智商没你想象的那么低！”托尼只好揉乱Peter的头发撒气。

“说！你是不是又进我房间偷日程表看了！”

“怎么能叫偷呢！你就贴在卧室墙上！就在你最亲爱的爱因斯坦旁边！”

“两位消消气，典礼马上就开始了，要不咱们先去会场？”Ned小心翼翼凑过来，手上小动作不断，掐着Peter的胳膊暗示他别再跟托尼顶嘴。

 

自案件发生，一连好几天的阴雨天气，虽然都算不上大雨，但空气里潮湿的氧气总让人心情莫名压抑。今天却格外晴朗，说是难得倒也不过分。街头那些流浪汉总说每次下雨都是又一个灵魂从人间消失的象征。托尼虽然不信这些，但校长催眠似的演讲让他好不容易放松下来的心情牵引着不由得往这些地方想，甚至开始觉得有些浪漫起来。

“下面，有请优秀学生代表，Peter Parker先生发言。”校长提高了分贝的宣读声和手机震动一并出现，打断了托尼的神游。看了一眼来电显示，托尼朝周围人点点头表示抱歉，就匆匆离开了会场。

“什么？嫌疑人自首了？可是我这边在儿子的毕业典礼……好吧我马上到。”托尼匆匆挂了电话，往Peter那边看了一眼，就赶紧跑出校园拦了一辆出租车。

“今天能站在这里，要真心感谢我的老师和同学们的陪伴，同时，也多亏了我的父亲史塔克，他今天也来……”Peter焦急地寻找托尼的身影，可找遍会场只找到了原来托尼坐过的空荡荡的座椅。暗自叹了口气，保持微笑继续说了下去，“他今天因为工作原因，虽然没能在场，但是希望，我以能作为他儿子而骄傲的心情，能传达给他……”

……

“Peter，大学考虑得怎么样了？准备上哪里？”拍毕业照的空档，Ned还不忘挤眉弄眼向Peter打探消息。

“应该会继续在纽约吧，”Peter盯着相机镜头，似有似无小声嘟囔，“我那个老爸，实在是放心不下……”


	11. Chapter 11

托尼火急火燎坐上车，催促司机疯狂驾驶往FBI走，把司机没吓个半死，差点把他赶下车。可怜了兢兢业业的司机同志，还在托尼家门口可怜巴巴等着这个暴脾气拿东西出来。

“开车！快点！”托尼先是远远地隔着车窗把佩普给的文件扔进车里，打开车门就往车里跳，腿都来不及收回车里就催着司机赶紧走。对方只好一脚油门儿猛冲出去，把托尼的后脑勺结结实实镶在车后座里。

“操！——嘶……”托尼一手按着脑门，一手从屁股底下拽出被压得皱巴巴的纸张。翻过几页基本资料，一张清晰的证件照片赫然出现在托尼眼前，而照片上的面孔不是别人，正是这件案子的死者。

“这不是……该死……”

托尼抄起手机就往佩普的私人专线里打，“你给我的东西，什么时候查到的？”

“五天前，好像就是你们那件案子发生的前一天？”

托尼心里一惊，但意识到佩普还在电话那头，于是迅速恢复了冷静。

“这份资料是唯一的一份，我们的人刚调出资料来没几分钟，之前对方的记录就全部被抹去了。”佩普继续道，“有什么问题吗？”

“没…没什么……”托尼眼睛都不眨，盯着照片发呆。

如果事情真如他想象的那样，这件案子绝对不会因为嫌疑人自首而这么简单结束。托尼有苦说不出，一方面，佩普那边绝对不能知道死者和她要调查的这人之间的关联，否则国会那边打草惊蛇，山姆的大选岌岌可危。另一方面，佩普交给他的资料属于机密文件，绝对不可能与FBI这边共享。

“真是给我留了个大麻烦…啧……”

……

匆匆踏进办公室的门，里面久等的几位见托尼来了，赶紧拖着他的胳膊就往审讯室走，他也只好跟着去审讯室，看看到底是怎么一回事。

灯光昏暗的审讯室里面，史蒂夫已经坐在里面了，对面是低着头畏畏缩缩的嫌疑人，让人看了不由得气不打一处来。

“叙述一下你的作案过程吧。”史蒂夫说道。

“好……”对方深吸一口气，结结巴巴终于开口，“她是我女朋友，那天晚上，我们因为一些事情争吵了起来，我很生气，没法控制自己，就冲过去掐住她的脖子……”

他似乎又想起了那天的场景，脸色煞白，吞了吞口水，像是下定了决心继续道，“她起先抓着我的胳膊挣扎，没过多久就再没力气了，我赶紧松手，她也就顺势倒在了地上。我赶紧跑出去，没想到那个女人居然还有力气，爬起来拿着案板上的刀就往我这里冲，我吓坏了，赶紧抓住她的手腕，挣扎的时候不小心刺中了她的肩膀，趁她倒在地上我就赶紧跑掉了……”他神色突然慌张起来，带着手铐的手伸过去紧紧抓住史蒂夫，“探员同志！我发誓事情真的就是这样！我不是故意要杀害她的！这只是个以外！我是正当防卫！对！正当防卫！”

“你先冷静一下。”史蒂夫安抚地握住他的手背，待他情绪安稳下来，才松开他的手重新拿起笔，“根据我们已有的调查，你从现场拿走了什么东西，对吧？”史蒂夫故作轻松地随意问道，不出所料碰上了对方慌张的眼神。

“没……只是一个U盘。”

“那这个U盘现在在哪里呢？”史蒂夫身体前倾，试图给对方造成压迫感。

“……我…把它毁掉了。”

“方便解释一下原因么？”史蒂夫的目光突然专注在对方身上，弄得他浑身不自在。

“那个U盘里是我和她的照片，录像之类，都是我们从交往到现在的回忆，其实是因为我要和她分手而吵架的，她不愿意，我便到处找那个U盘，想赶紧走人然后毁了它……谁知道她居然对我恶言相向，为了让她闭嘴，我只能……”他深深叹了口气，懊悔地把头埋在手掌中。

史蒂夫起身，留下男人一人在房间里，离开了审讯室。

托尼把一切都看在眼里，攥紧了拳头。

“史塔克，你怎么看？还需要继续审讯吗？”史蒂夫说道。

“让我再进去问两句话。”托尼的脸阴沉了下来，绝对不可能这么容易结束，这件案子，牵扯着国会！

托尼打开门走进去，昏暗的房间里，皮鞋踏在地板上的声音格外入耳。坐到哭丧着脸的男人对面，托尼猛地抓住了他的手臂。

“这伤口……”托尼盯着手臂上的绷带。

对方倒是反应灵敏，托尼还没说完就打断道，“是那天挣扎的时候留下的，那把刀也划到了我。”

“你女朋友是做什么工作的？现场散落的东西里面，奢侈品很多。”

“她才没有工作！那些东西，都是我一个人给她买的，她平时就花钱大手大脚，不好好找个工作不说，还理所当然地花着我的钱！”男人说着，狠狠地捶了一下桌腿。

“我猜这也是你分手的理由？”托尼问道。

“算是吧……”

“死者的电脑，我们查过，硬盘里什么都没有，是她新买的电脑吗？看起来还没有用过。”

“她的东西…我怎么知道……”男人沉默了。

托尼没再说什么，在笔记本上写了几句话，给对方看了一眼，便撕掉扔进了垃圾桶。“我没有什么要问的了，半个月左右正式开庭判决，在那之前，我们还会再见面的。”

 

“怎么样？发现什么了没有？”娜塔莎焦急地迎上来。

“结案吧，人确实是他杀的。”托尼面无表情，穿过几人的包围就往电梯口走。

“你怎么能这么草率就敢说结案？我们还没有再讨论过嫌疑人说的话！”史蒂夫追过去，在电梯关门的一瞬间拉住托尼的胳膊。

“草率？！你凭什么说我草率？那你倒是说说，你还有什么疑问没有？大侦探？”托尼生气地扭回头冲史蒂夫大喊。

“目前还没有，但是我们还可以……”

“既然没有问题，为什么还要钻牛角尖？嫌疑人说的完全符合我们分析的事实，我们没有必要再延长这个案子了，再这样下去，判决法庭上，有问题的就是我们了！”

托尼甩开史蒂夫的手，按下电梯关门键，留下办案组几人在电梯口彷徨。

“对不起，后面的事情，不能再把你们牵扯进去了。”托尼想。


	12. Chapter 12

“爸，醒醒——”

迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，Peter担忧的脸通过刚刚清醒过来的视觉神经传进大脑里率先被托尼辨识到。抓住儿子的胳膊坐起身来，重新低着头缓过几分钟，才终于算是正式醒过来。

“该死，又在沙发上睡着了……”掀开身上的衣服，大小纸张经不起折腾，随着带动起来的微风窸窸窣窣飘起来乱作一团，“昨晚想到哪里了？”看着四处散乱的资料，托尼犯愁了，“又得重新清理线索了，但愿还能想起昨晚写的东西……”

“端咖啡去，小子。”托尼随意扬了扬手，弯腰捡起地上的纸张。

“爸，别老喝咖啡了，您昨晚都喝了好几杯了。我热了牛奶，早餐也做好了，您先吃点东西再工作吧。”Peter蹲下去帮他，小心翼翼劝道。

“好吧，可是你小子怎么还没去上学？”托尼依旧漫不经心。

“我毕业了爸，昨天您还参加我的毕业典礼来着。”惊讶于托尼难得听话地答应吃早餐，Peter没再多说什么，苦涩地笑笑。

“……对不起。”托尼还是低着头。

“……”

“大学选好了吗？”打破沉默的尴尬，托尼又问道。

“纽约大学吧，离家近一点。”Peter小声说。

“你小子是不是还想赖在家里！都多大了，要自己独立知道吗？”

“是是是，我想离您近一点嘛，您这无依无靠也没个Alpha照顾您。”Peter也没反驳，冲着托尼傻笑。

“不许再提Alpha的事情！”托尼老脸一红，气急败坏道。

“知道啦——那就…您什么时候给我再找个老爸啊？”Peter笑得倒是开心。

 

史蒂夫心情非常不爽，因为那件看似悬而未决的案子，连带着他整个人都诸事不顺。先是跑步机故障，又是索尔举铁比他增加了2kg，接着就是克林特的肥宅水洒在了他的制服上面。

“史塔克这人脑袋里究竟装了什么东西？这种工作态度凭什么当特聘！”史蒂夫叉腰站在办公室正中央大吼。

“他说得确实没问题啊，犯人自首了，陈述的情况也完全符合事实。没什么可追究的。”克林特把自己打横摆在沙发上，大嚼特嚼小甜饼。

“不，我总觉得哪里不对劲……”史蒂夫在房间里踱步打转，视线落在白板上订住的那张照片，被害者肩膀直直插入的一把刀现在看来依然怵目惊心。

“索尔，你拿上那把水果刀，过来。”史蒂夫像是想到了什么，突然开口。

“你要干嘛，办公室这么多人可看着呢，你要想不开，我，我可不背锅。”索尔吓得往后退了几步。

“别瞎想，照他说的做。”娜塔莎站了起来，想看看史蒂夫到底要做什么。

“索尔，如果你是犯人，”史蒂夫接过刀，握在手里，摆好了砍向对方的姿势，“你会怎么自我防卫？”

“按照嫌疑人说的，我应该是抓住你的手腕，”索尔顺着言语握住史蒂夫的手臂，“然后因为挣扎而扎进了你的左肩膀……”索尔随即把史蒂夫的手腕扭向对方，盯着刀刃，索尔突然明白了什么。

“如果真像他说的，刀刃应该朝上扎入肩膀，而死者身上的，刀刃是朝下的！”索尔握着史蒂夫的手因为激动微微颤抖。

“可是检验报告里面，刀柄上的确只有死者的指纹。”克林特也着急地坐起身来。

“这只能说明最后碰这把刀的人是死者，凶手是握着死者的手插入肩膀的。”史蒂夫的态度斩钉截铁。

 

“说！到底是怎么回事！”索尔难得发威，狠狠拍在审讯室的桌子上，把刚刚带出来的犯人吓得不轻。

“我……是受人指使的！我女朋友……她是一名调查记者，她手头有重要的证据，有人给我一大笔钱，叫我杀了她，拿走那个U盘，我也是迫不得已，才……”

“你女朋友，是哪家新闻社的？原名是什么？！”

“我不知道！我只知道她是布朗大学毕业……咳咳……”

还未等说完，男人便突然浑身抽搐起来，口吐白沫，从座椅上滑下来，瘫倒在地上。索尔见状，赶紧蹲下去把人抱起来，审讯室外的史蒂夫暗叫不妙，赶紧往医务室跑。

“开门，快叫医生过来！”


	13. Chapter 13

手术室的门缓缓打开，史蒂夫紧张地迎上前去，对上的却是医生摘掉口罩后露出的沮丧的脸。

“氰化物中毒，这种大剂量的氰化物中毒，说实话我也从没见到过。”医生说道，“病人在送到医院之前已经完全停止了生理活动，我们真的无能为力。”

“怎么会突然氰化物中毒……体检的时候我们并没有在他口中发现类似存放毒物的东西。”史蒂夫想不通。

“他手臂上的装置！赶紧拆掉！”托尼上气不接下气，猛冲过来，不顾众人的存在直接闯进手术间。

“你不能进去！”医生没来得及抓住他，却目睹了托尼一把扯下男人手臂上的绷带，并从伤口处的皮肤内取出一件微型电子设备。

“这是？！”史蒂夫傻眼了，眼睁睁看着托尼一脚把装置踩成碎片，扔进垃圾桶。

“我以为你跟我吵架只是装装样子呢，没想到你是真的不知道。”托尼一路跑到五楼，刚刚放松下来，腿都软了，啪叽一屁股摊在座位上，“医生同志，真是麻烦你了，尸体我们稍后接走，您去忙别的事情吧。”托尼笑眯眯道。

“到底怎么回事！”史蒂夫走近，低头盯着托尼。来自座位上空的直接压迫让托尼不自觉打了个寒颤，壮着胆子站起来，推开面前比自己高半头的男人，托尼清了清嗓子。

“之前我审讯他的时候，问到胳膊上的伤口了对吧？没想到你们都没放在心上。”托尼冷哼一声，“登记嫌疑人入狱的时候难道没有体检吗？谁负责的这些？”

克林特哆哆嗦嗦站出来，“是我，可是常规检查里只要录入身高体重这类常规项就可以了，犯人的伤口我们不会检查的。”

“所以我才会故意问到他。按照我的想法，伤口的确是在与被害人争斗时留下的，但是他手臂上的包扎十分整齐，不像是他自己做的。一个刚刚意外杀人的人不会专门去医院包扎。那么这个包扎的确是有人帮他做的，也不可能是亲人或者朋友，绷带好几天没换过，有不少污渍。只能是他的同伙干的，只有同为罪犯才不会有经历管顾换绷带这些琐事。”托尼阐述道。

“当时你在现场发现了橱柜上一块故意擦拭过的地方，没错吧？”托尼问史蒂夫。

“是的，这也是我想不明白的地方，录口供的时候并没有提到这回事。”

“算你有点脑子，让鉴定组再查查那个地方，看有没有血细胞残留，应该是他的同伙翻找东西时划破了手指，不过这个时候再查应该希望渺茫。”托尼无奈摇头。

“你审讯的时候，在纸上给他写了什么东西？”索尔问道。

“我告诉他我知道他背后有人，叫他弃暗投明来着，可是某个傻蛋硬要把他往绝路上逼。”托尼说着看了索尔一眼，满意地看到对方微红的大脸。

“所以那个装置，到底是什么东西？”娜塔莎问道。

“那是遥控装置，同时带有监听，一旦这个可怜的男人提到了不利于他同伙的事情，氰化物立马释放，其他倒是好说，因为这个监听装置，我才不能让你们知道太多。”托尼遗憾地拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“现在唯一知道内情的人已经死了，看来我们又得从头再来了。”

“不一定。”史蒂夫想到了什么，猛地抓住托尼放在自己肩膀上的手，“按照你这样说，男人生前提到的事情，就是对另一个犯人不利的事情没错吧？”

托尼愣了一下，挣扎开被他紧紧握住的手，对方也才反应过来，尴尬的气氛在两人之间弥散开来，“那啥……他中毒之前说了啥……”

“咳咳，他说他女朋友是布朗大学毕业的调查记者……”

“那我们走吧？去布朗大学碰碰运气。”托尼突然来了劲。

“那尸体怎么办？”克林特指了指手术室。

“你开车把送回去吧，通知安慰一下家属，这件案子跟他没什么关系了。”娜塔莎不容置疑的命令口气，让克林特只好遵命。


	14. Chapter 14

“你说什么？得开自己的车？油钱还得自己出？单位连个空闲的车都调不出来吗？加油费不给报销么？”托尼揪着史蒂夫的领子。

“没办法，福瑞上任，一切从简。”史蒂夫摊开手表示无奈。

“你有车吗？”托尼的大眼睛在史蒂夫眼皮底下发光，叫他心底里烦死了这个男人，却又没办法拒绝。

“那好！我就坐你的车了！也能省点钱。三个半小时车程嘛，我会给你带三明治的，那咱们过一会儿单位楼下见啊——”托尼蹦跶着走开了，留下还没了解情况的史蒂夫原地缓冲。

娜塔莎瞥了一眼史蒂夫，“那就你们两个去吧，照顾好史塔克，这个月的奖金局长能不能开开心心给咱们发下来就看你了。”

“这话怎么听着像是我给单位养了一只招财猫呢……”史蒂夫更懵了。

 

大概是医院的务工人员也看克林特有点可怜，小胖鸟同志破天荒地召集了几位健壮男性帮他把尸体搬上了面包车。

“嘶……还真有点阴森森的……”克林特自我安慰地摸了摸冒出鸡皮疙瘩的小臂，“早知道就带一件外套了。”

“索尔都不陪我回单位，说什么自家弟弟在医院住院顺便看看，啧，他心里就只有他那个Omega弟弟。”克林特自言自语道。

“那个史塔克到底什么来头，说是前局长家公子，但能力确实没话说，说他不是Alpha我都有点不信，但是确实没在他身上闻见过Alpha的味道。”

“果然有文化人家就是不一样，性别都不轻易外露么，队里那两个大块头还真该学学人家……什么玩意儿？！”

克林特正嘟囔着乱七八糟的事情给自己转移注意力，尽量不去想后备箱里隔着一块铁板的尸体，迎面一辆高几倍的卡车不知超了几倍速地直冲过来，叫他怎样都躲闪不及。

一声巨响过后，面包车连带着克林特在十字路口中央翻了个儿，那辆卡车也成了废铁，歪歪扭扭躺倒在一边。

然而耳边此起彼伏的尖叫声并不能阻止克林特晕过去，倒算他脑袋清醒之前还能念叨上两个字：

“完了……”

 

另一边，托尼受不了遵法守纪好青年史蒂夫开车慢悠悠的速度，早就把方向盘抢了去，为了“说服”冥顽不化的对方，干脆直接从副驾驶爬到驾驶员的大腿上，挡得史蒂夫眼睛里只有托尼的后脑勺，叫他只好一个急刹车停在路边，乖乖把驾驶员的位置让了出去。

“所以你是Omega。”史蒂夫的声音异常冷静。

“你怎么知道？……哦，刚才你看见我脖子上的腺体了对吧。”托尼的声音也并没有显示出内心多大的波澜。

“被标记过？”史蒂夫小心翼翼问道。

“嗯。儿子都马上大学了。”托尼笑笑。

“那你的Alpha……”

“死了。”托尼说这话极其淡定，好像这样的对话已经进行过千百遍。

可能是对话内容太过沉闷，史蒂夫内心的愧疚感升腾而起，但是他却不知道该怎么做什么才能压下这份没来由的情感分享。

“对不……”话没说完就被手机铃声打断，史蒂夫更加感觉抱歉了，看着来电显示是娜塔莎，他只好先接电话。

“克林特出车祸了，肇事司机不见了。”电话那头传来娜塔莎明显正在克制的声音。

“克林特，他情况怎么样？”史蒂夫紧张地坐直了身子，托尼往他这边瞥了一眼，手势示意他打开免提。

“还在手术室……你们到了吗？”娜塔莎问道。

“还有半个小时……”史蒂夫更难受了。

“考虑一下蓄意袭警，娜塔莎！”托尼大声喊道，生怕电话那头娜塔莎听不见。方向盘打得吱吱响，变道快速闪过几辆车跑到前面。

“好的史塔克，你们专心调查，克林特这边我来处理。”

“放心，绝对不会放过背后那个恶心的心理变态……”托尼一脚油门向着大学飞驰而去。


	15. Chapter 15

越是被对手挑衅，托尼越有干劲，倒不是说心疼自己的队友，但脑子里一边充斥着大量【敢动我史塔克的小跟班，老子非得把你揪出来再浸水牢不可】的声音，一边方向盘加刹车漂移停在校园大门口的操作实在让人不得不联想到，史塔克先生是不是被欠债了。

车门摔得震天响，托尼把墨镜往脸上一架，副驾驶又走下来一位全身肌肉还周身充斥着Alpha危险气息的男人，史蒂夫还在还款期间的小汽车硬生生让这两位衬托成黑帮老大的专人坐骑。如果不是出示了警徽，保安差点就拿着辣椒水冲了出来。

“请问一下，学生档案管理处在哪边？”史蒂夫大概是察觉到了哆哆嗦嗦紧张到爆炸的保安同志，不好意思地压低了声音问道。

“进、进大门左手边直走，有个办公楼……”

“好的我们清楚了，史蒂夫快走吧别在这浪费时间了。”托尼不耐烦道。

“谢谢你啊……诶托尼你别跑那么快！”史蒂夫被托尼扯着胳膊往前踉踉跄跄跑。

史蒂夫有点低估了托尼的坚强程度，从在车上以外知道了他的性别以后，托尼的表现就在不断刷新他对Omega的认知。史蒂夫没想到办公楼这么远，托尼跟在自己旁边走得虎虎生风不说，还不时拉住过路的学生询问上几句，顺便散发一下他的个人魅力。好不容易找到目的地，史蒂夫尽量不被托尼察觉，悄悄跺了跺走到发麻的双脚，这才感觉到克林特不惜用自己买零食的钱买了个平衡车是多么明智的决定。

史蒂夫敲敲门，听到里面“请进”的声音后，一把拉过还在走廊上搭讪女同学的托尼推进了办公室。

“您好，纽约FBI。”史蒂夫亮出警徽，“我们来这里调查一下你们这里一位毕业生的资料。”史蒂夫报上被害女性的姓名，果不其然，完全找不到她的信息，好像人间蒸发了一样。

“这名字我耳熟，是哪届的毕业生？”角落里一位老师抬起头。

“去年毕业的，在纽约做调查记者。”史蒂夫回答。

“有照片吗？”

史蒂夫犹豫了一会，从手机里翻出一张看起来死状没有那么凄惨的照片递给这位老师。

“没错，就是她，我带了她两年的课，很久没有联系到，原来是……”

“请您节哀。我们在尽力调查，她的个人资料全部消失了，我们来只是想知道她究竟在哪里工作。”史蒂夫担心老师会翻到其它照片而引起不适，赶紧把手机收回兜里。

“纽约每日新闻，我记得清清楚楚，她那么好的成绩，理所当然进这家报社。”老师的情绪有些激动，史蒂夫握住了她的手。

“那她有没有提到过最近在调查的东西？”托尼插话道。

“没有，调查记者的工作很危险，我们都清楚，也就不会提到这些事情。”

“谢谢您的配合。”史蒂夫松了口气。

 

医院病房里，克林特终于睁开了眼睛。

“娜塔莎……”克林特沙哑的声音叫醒了趴在床头的索尔。

“怎么是你？！”克林特吓得呼吸器都掉了，“娜塔莎呢？”

“查开车撞你的人去了，我弟弟也住院，娜塔莎让我顺便连你一块照顾了。”索尔伸了个懒腰。

“谁要你照顾了！话说回来，我昏迷了几天？”克林特撑着疼痛的上半身坐了起来。

“不久不久，你昨天下午出事的，现在是第二天早上八点。”索尔的傻笑让克林特想把他鼻子打歪。

“你可真是命大，车损毁那么严重，你才断了条腿。”索尔走到门口叫来主治医生。

“什么叫‘才’断了条腿，我断腿你很高兴吗？！”索尔不说还好，让他这么一说，克林特才感觉到右腿隐隐作痛。

“精神不错嘛，这样的话不久就能出院了，能提早回到岗位上是不是很开心啊。”主治医生走进来，扶着他打了石膏的右腿抬起来，敲敲膝盖，“有感觉吗？”

“废话！疼啊！”克林特差点骂娘。

“你认识的人都这么大脾气的么？你同事和你弟弟。”医生顺手调整旁边的机器把吗啡减量了两格。

“斯特兰奇先生，您别介意。我认识的人都断腿，也真是辛苦您关照。”索尔满脸堆笑。

“怎么会介意，你弟弟那么有趣。就算给我解闷了。”斯特兰奇说。

 

“该死的医生…把我的腿放下来！”隔了不远的病房里，洛基打了石膏的小腿还被吊在半空中。


	16. Chapter 16

“现在怎么办？”

办公室里少了个受伤的，还连带着少了个陪护，这让刚刚长途跋涉一天一夜的史蒂夫两人实在是有点不习惯。好在组员们倒是十分热情，照顾着因病不能到职工作的克林特，直接把病房变成了临时办公室。

“先别问这个，我作为一个伤员，需要足够的休息时间，我有权利申诉讨回我的个人空间！”克林特指着自己被石膏裹得严严实实的腿。

“不，你没有，鉴于你在组里岌岌可危的位置，如果你在职时间还是那么稀少，那么下个季度你就只能去法医处搬尸体了，我想你也不愿意被贾维斯用解剖刀指着鼻子唤来唤去的。这是为了你好。”娜塔莎完全是不容拒绝的态度，让克林特一阵胆寒。

“先去报社一趟。员工消失了这么久都没有报案，他们一定知道内情。不要打草惊蛇，先问问社长是怎么一回事。”托尼说道。

索尔一拍脑门，“死者的男朋友，审讯的时候还提到了拿走了U盘的事情，说是谈恋爱的纪念之类的。”

“既然发现了共犯，这U盘里的东西就不会那么简单了，有很大可能与他们作案的真正原因有关。”托尼看向索尔，“他提到过U盘的去向么？”

“说是毁掉了。”史蒂夫回答，“但是这种情况下，我们完全可以认为他们作案的目标就是这个U盘，看起来这是唯一被带离现场的东西，真的会毁掉吗？如果对他们来说这么重要。”

“问题就在于东西被带到哪里去了。”托尼沉思片刻，接着说道，“犯人的手臂上被装上了窃听器，为什么没有在被我们抓住的第一时间就杀人灭口？既然都明知道正式入狱前会详细体检，那么我们只能认为这位同伙先生并不在乎体检的问题，他有办法弄犯人出去，这个装置只是防止他泄露内部消息而设置的。”

“犯人是自首的，这一举动发生在被装上窃听器之后。那么自首也是演给我们的戏，叫我们彻底相信这个男人的话。”史蒂夫接着说道。

“能有足够信心把杀人犯弄出来的，也不是一般人。可是为什么不直接灭口，难道不是更方便？”娜塔莎的发言让所有人都倒吸一口冷气，暗自佩服这个女人的冷酷坚决。

“犯人手上有他想要的东西，这两个人之间有互利的交易。”托尼站起来，在房间里踱步，好清理他杂乱的思绪，“同伙想要的是这个U盘，而犯人想要的是绝对不会再被追捕的自由，要想能满足这点，只有在法庭上，证明他无罪。”

“犯人的审判法庭在他意外死亡之前安排好了吗？”娜塔莎问道。

“如果我没记错，的确已经安排好了。”索尔回答。

“那好，一会我去查查他的律师。你和史蒂夫去报社再打探一下消息。”娜塔莎对托尼说。

史蒂夫：“明白。”

托尼：“……”

 

“你不觉得史蒂夫对史塔克的态度，从‘大学一日游’之后就不一样了吗？”众人走后，克林特悄悄问索尔。

“怎么不一样了，我怎么没发现。”

“蠢金毛，之前史蒂乎一见史塔克必吵架，瞪鼻子上眼揪着领子就要干一架的那种。你看现在，他俩推理什么时候变得这么默契了，还有，史蒂夫叫那个侦探‘托尼’，直呼其名，这么亲切…莫不是两人半路上真的干过一架？”

“他俩打架为什么会关系更好？我没明白你的意思。”索尔一头雾水。

“不是真的打架，就是……你还不知道史塔克是Omega吗？”

“托尼是Omega？！”索尔一脸震惊。

“我和娜塔莎偷偷查过他的资料。咳咳，他确实是Omega，也难怪史蒂夫会对他这么上心。”

“我好歹也是个Alpha，怎么会察觉不到他的性别？”

“背着我讨论哪个Omega呢？我亲爱的哥哥？”洛基不知什么时候站在病房门口，拄着拐杖。

索尔愣了几秒，立马开始语无伦次解释原因，再被洛基痛骂了一通。

“因为你心里只有这个Omega呀，蠢金毛。”克林特坐在病床上看好戏。


	17. Chapter 17

“二位好，需要什么帮助呢？”服务台的年轻女性微笑着接待了史蒂夫两人。让他不由得感叹世界闻名的报社就是不一样，接待服务让人舒服极了，不像这之前办案去过的各种乱七八糟的地方。然而他并没有想到这只是被残忍拒绝的糖衣炮弹。

“FBI。”史蒂夫举起警徽，“之前预约过与你们社长的见面，就在十分钟以后。”

“不好意思，社长现在不在纽约市，对于突发状况我们深感抱歉。”这会史蒂夫开始觉得接待员的笑容有多么程式化了。

“我们明明预约过——”托尼急了，从史蒂夫身旁挤到前面。

“对不起，社长不在，我们也无能为力，二位请回吧。”

托尼哪里听得进去劝，趁人不注意直往里面跑，刚到电梯口就被保安架着胳膊拖了出来，粗暴地推在地上。

“托尼！”史蒂夫赶紧过去把人扶起来，“走吧，在这也是浪费时间。大不了再预约一次就好了。”

“没那个必要。”托尼反而笑了，“社长同志在办公室安安稳稳地坐着呢，不想见我们，只能说明他跟这案子有摆脱不了的关系。”

“你怎么知道？”史蒂夫扶着托尼的腰往出走，倾身小声问。

“社长的专用电梯，上面显示的数字，停在了社长办公室所在的顶层。他如果出去的话，莫不是从窗户跳出来的？还是从逃生通道的楼梯跑下来的？26层？”托尼倒是笑得开心。

“可是线索又断了啊。”史蒂乎一脸愁容。

“再想想嘛，之前我们谈到，那个同伙确实安排了律师给犯人辩护对吧？所以U盘不在这个同伙身上，要想知道去向，得从犯人身上下手。”

“可是他已经被毒杀了。”

电话铃声突然响起，“贾维斯打来的。”史蒂夫按下接听键。

“罗杰斯先生，我们在检查犯人遗体的时候发现了一些东西，目前不敢确定，请您务必赶回局里来一趟。”

 

“到底怎么回事。”

“因为车祸，我们需要重新检查一下遗体的受损程度再进行登记，于是拍了X光片。”贾维斯指着照片上一处方形发白的部分，“犯人的胃里，有疑似金属的物质，我们担心是危险装置，还没有取出，但是在胃酸的作用下可能会损坏，所以需要及时取出。需要你们的判断。”

托尼和史蒂夫看了看对方，这是哪里来的大好事啊。

“赶紧拿出来！这可是同伙求之不得的东西。”

 

阻止了托尼不考虑后果抄起解剖刀就要往尸体肚子上剌的过激行为，贾维斯还是选择用胃镜辅助小心翼翼取了出来，正如预想的一样，确实是这么多天千辛万苦想找的U盘，可是已经被溶解了部分保护外壳，不知道里面还能不能工作。

“交给班纳处理就好。”史蒂夫这么说着，也没敢下手去拿这个小东西，毕竟看了贾维斯取出的全程，以及捎带着弄出来的不少汤汤水水，任谁也被浇灭了推进案件进度的欲望。

内心挣扎着交给路过的探员顺带捎给班纳，史蒂夫内心不安，脸红得不正常。

“怎么了这是？”娜塔莎走过来，看着史蒂夫的脸，好像明白了什么，“进度挺快的啊？你俩居然在法医组搞，现在的年轻人都流行这种重口味的情趣吗？”

“不不不我们没——”两人同时站出来辩解。

“行了，别解释了，托尼你挺有本事啊，居然拿下了史蒂夫。”娜塔莎意味深长地看了史蒂夫一眼，“这是你正式入职那天以来的第一次吧？憋得真够久的……”

“停！拿探员宝贵的生命时间谈点正事好吗？！你那边查得怎么样了？”史蒂夫的脸红一阵青一阵。

“犯人的辩护律师，是个大人物呢，叫克里安，这人手底下有一票律师团队，而且基本都是负责白宫那边国会政审的大案子，这人居然亲自出马辩护杀人案？有必要查查了。”

“资料能不能给我回去看看？”托尼接过档案袋。

“那就这样了，史蒂夫，你的婚姻大事不是正事吗？放松点，我挺看好你俩的。”娜塔莎没想着要放过他。

“我跟他没可能！别多想！”托尼用文件夹挡住同样不正常的脸色，气急败坏地大吼。


	18. Chapter 18

“有什么发现吗？科学家先生？”托尼冷不丁出现在班纳工作间的门口，吓得博士一个寒颤，又满脸抱歉地朝托尼笑了笑。

“对不起啊，我没看见你进来。”班纳起身，把座位让给托尼，“存储器我修好了，数据损毁还不算特别严重。”

“这是什么？”托尼指着电脑屏幕上的表格。

“这个存储器里的东西，看起来像是什么公司的账务统计。我在这些账目里发现了一些奇怪的地方，这个公司，似乎有制造差价私吞资金的嫌疑。”

托尼点头，示意班纳继续说下去。

“于是我顺便查了一下公司的法人。公司的总负责人在一个月内有过变动，但是我找不到原先的哪位是谁，只查到了目前的负责。”班纳说着，打开另一个页面。

“这是谁？”托尼看着屏幕上有些熟悉的脸。

“娜塔莎查到的那个律师，克里安的亲弟弟。”班纳好像意识到了问题的严重性。

“明白了…我拜托你还原的那个窃听装置做好了吗？”

“做是做好了，但是，你不会用到什么奇怪的地方吧？按照你的要求，我没向局里备案。”班纳担心地看着托尼。

“放心，给我就是。”

 

“你知道这种装置吗？”托尼把还原的窃听器交给佩普。

“这是军用装置，数据都是对外保密的，你怎么会有？”佩普压低了声音。

“那你认识这个人吗？”托尼把克里安的资料袋递给佩普。

佩普疑惑地看了看托尼，但还是接过来，抽出里面的纸张瞥了一眼，看见克里安的名字以后似乎有些紧张地赶紧放了回去。

“这人，跟你们的案件有什么关系吗？”佩普问道。

“关系不小，目前所有的证据都指向他，整个案子应该都是他策划的没差了。”托尼盯着佩普的眼睛，一刻也没有放松过，无言的攻击让对方有些措手不及。

“托尼，你们必须立刻结束这起案子。”佩普颤抖着嘴唇，似乎很难控制情绪。

“给我一个退出的理由。”托尼的态度显然更加坚决。

“克里安是斯坦的人，如果你们被他盯上，他完全可以一句话让你们从世界上彻底消失。”佩普担心地看着托尼缓缓低下了头。

“就像那个女记者那样。”托尼长叹了一口气。

“我明白你的心有余而力不足，但这真的不是你们能够应付的事情。大选在即，重要的是扳倒斯坦，牺牲一个克里安对他来说根本没有多大的损失，只要他还在政坛上活动，这些事情就不会停歇。”

“你遇到他了对吧。”沉默了许久，佩普轻声道。

“你怎么知道。”托尼惊讶地抬起头。

“最近你身上Omega的味道更明显了，和你怀着Peter的时候一样。”佩普看见托尼慌张的表情笑了笑，“是那个叫史蒂夫的？没错吧，我看过你们组员的照片。”

“有时候我真怀疑你是不是刑侦人员出身。”托尼自暴自弃地把自己塞进沙发里。

“你打算怎么办？什么时候跟他坦白？他毕竟是Peter的父亲。”佩普追问道。

“我不知道，他好像全都忘记了，不过也难怪，那个时候我俩都不太清醒。”托尼深吸一口气，“如果他肯承认，我就告诉他Peter的事情。”

“他人怎么样？”

“不好相处，但是人不坏。”

“这么说就是喜欢咯？”佩普看着托尼的脸唰的一下变红了，为了防止托尼把她轰出家门，赶紧转移了话题，“麻烦你跟他解释清楚白宫这边的情况了，必要的时候我会出面签保密协议的。”佩普拍了拍托尼的肩膀，“那文件就先交给我了。”

 

“阿嚏！！！”

史蒂夫百年难遇地打了个毁形象的喷嚏，让正在一边啃甜饼的克林特爆笑了好长时间。


	19. Chapter 19

FBI的办公室里，三人对着小白板讨论得热火朝天，一来是案子接近尾声，大家都使出了十足的力气做最后的冲刺，二来是…突然接到了局长造访的消息。

克林特拄着拐杖一瘸一瘸地走进来，然而大家像是没看见他一样，对话还在继续，完全不存在延时停顿的普遍问题。

“嘿！有活人看见我了吗？你们亲爱的同事克林特先生出院了！”克林特挥舞着拐杖大喊，然而场面更加尴尬了，大家不约而同地回头看了他一眼，然后继续转回去各做各的事情。

克林特知道自讨没趣，一瘸一瘸地走到沙发边上坐下，端详着小腿石膏上的唇印，还好，住院一趟也不是没有收获。

“嘿，同志们，在忙什么呢？”托尼紧跟着推门进来，看见沙发上的克林特，挥挥手算是打了个招呼。

“托尼！”史蒂夫赶紧迎上来，帮他接过外套挂在门口，“你去哪了？有什么发现没有？班纳说存储器被你拿走了？”

“别着急，一件是一件事慢慢来。”托尼在大家的簇拥下坐在了克林特旁边。

“首先，我得告诉你们一件事情。”托尼清清嗓子，思考该怎么跟大家说明，“这件案子到此为止，结束。大家可以休假一阵子了。”

“为什么？最后的犯人还没有抓住，怎么能就这么算了！”娜塔莎追问道。

“事实上，我已经知道那人是谁了，这也是我申请了终止调查的理由。”托尼无奈摇头。

史蒂夫心急如焚：“你已经提交申请了？这是局长要亲自过审的事情，我不相信他会那么轻易——”

“我同意了，即刻终止对这一案件的调查，所有相关资料上交入库，不得遗漏。”福瑞在这个时候走进来。

原来小道消息说的局长亲临检查是这么一回事。克林特想。

“对不起局长，请您给我们一个合适的理由。”史蒂夫坚决的眼神叫人难以轻松下来。

福瑞关上了门，扭头看了一眼托尼，示意他来解释：“我接下来讲的事情，属于国家机密，在知道这些事情之前，你们必须有死守秘密义不容辞的态度。”

见众人一副大义凛然的面孔中难得透露出来些许恐惧，托尼知道让他们被迫卷入这样的事端中从来都不是一个好主意。但事已至此……

“我一般不会把贫民区的这些案件放在心上，但案发当天有线人告诉我，在案发附近的街区发现过国会成员的踪迹。在我得知这个消息不到半小时，便发生了杀人案。这才是决定出面调查的原因。”

托尼顿了顿，如今才向局长解释清楚，还把他的人也牵扯了进来，托尼心里总有些过不去。

“硬盘我先一步从班纳那里取走了，里面是国会中某人涉嫌违法的商业证据，以及娜塔莎给我的那个律师的资料，所有证据都指明了一件事情，这件案子只是表面现象，牵扯到国会内部的政局纷争，克林特的意外就是一个警告。为了各位的人身安全考虑，我在国会内的一位好友，同时也是我的委托人，建议我们终止这个案子。”

大家都沉默了，尤其是克林特，谁能想到自己的九死一生居然牵扯到了国家背后的强大力量，不禁打了个寒颤。

“难道我们就只能充耳不闻吗？这些伤害国民的事情，身为FBI难道真的无能为力吗？”史蒂夫不甘心。

“背后的这位，为了达到目的不择手段，迟早会露出马脚。”托尼安慰道，“耐心一点，总能抓到他的。”

“不管怎么说，虽然没有正式的认证，但这件案子也算是大获全胜了，要不我们今晚，附近的酒吧，庆祝一下？也算是给托尼庆祝入职了。托尼进组里这么久还没有入职仪式呢。”索尔倒是乐天派，既然案子结了，大家也纷纷附和，拥着托尼就往出走。

“我不…诶别这样，我还得回去照顾儿子！”托尼看起来有些着急。

“得了吧，我们都知道平常都是你儿子照顾你的，况且这酒吧是出了名的神奇，18年前连史蒂夫都能在这找到献出自己一血的姑娘，我们保你这个花花公子玩得开心。”克林特瘸着一条腿也不忘起哄。

“说到这，史蒂夫人呢？”娜塔莎扭头看了看空荡荡的办公室。

“大概是跟班纳谈心去了？这种活动史蒂夫一向不怎么喜欢参加。”

“我也不想参加！快放我下来！”托尼被索尔扛在肩膀上奋力挣扎中。


	20. Chapter 20

敲门声打断了班纳正在思考的方程，停下了手里的活，班纳望向门口。

“史蒂夫，是你啊。”抽出身旁的椅子，手忙脚乱地清理掉上面堆砌的草稿和零件，“我以为你跟他们去酒吧庆祝了呢。”班纳不好意思地朝史蒂夫笑了笑，忙请他坐下。

“你知道的，我对任何以酒精为媒介的庆祝方式都不太感兴趣。”史蒂夫坐在班纳旁边，“倒是你，庆祝破案的次数可不多，再不抓紧时间，娜塔莎就被别人抢走了。”玩笑似的拍拍班纳肩膀，但却话中有话。

“一面对她，我就完全不知道该怎么组织语言。你记得上一次吧，我居然说她的身材像正弦函数！”班纳试图用捂脸掩饰尴尬，“你不知道当时她的表情，简直是在尽量给我找台阶下了。”

“我相信你看到的只是表面现象，在办公室塔莎经常拿这件事情说起你呢，我发誓她对你的形容里从来没有出现过‘厌烦’一类的词语。”史蒂夫解释道，“相反，我觉得她很喜欢你。”

“别说笑了史蒂夫，她怎么可能看得上我。况且我们两个的工作范畴完全没有交叉的地方。所有的调查组都只是偶尔往我这里送来数据分析一下。”班纳叹了口气，“你不知道我有多久没见她。”

“现在去酒吧也不晚啊，娜塔莎这么久没和哪个男人约会过了，我不相信她不是在等待某个人跟她表白。”史蒂夫戳了戳他的肩膀。

“先别说我，我也不相信你不想去的真正理由是这个。就算再怎么不感冒，当初索尔和克林特入职的时候你不也去参加了吗？这个史塔克跟你什么仇什么怨，新人入职都不去吗？”班纳脸上藏不住笑，抱胸往后一仰，靠在椅子背上盯着史蒂夫突然变得飘忽不定的眼神。

“我不是……他挺好的，我对他没什么偏见……”史蒂夫有点坐立不安。

“这事需要你亲口说出来，不然对你们两个都没有好处。”班纳站起身，“他的儿子都要上大学了不是吗？按照时间推断，是你的——”

“别说了。”史蒂夫冷言打断，“你以为我不想告诉他吗？我只是怕他无法接受这一切，那时候我们两个都不清醒，他的味道几乎能引来整个街区的Alpha，我只是想帮他……”

“谁知道你也被他的信息素影响了。”班纳轻声道。

“我不是故意的……把他抱回客房，我真的不知道该怎么办了。他在求我，你知道吗？天哪我真的没办法拒绝那双眼睛…包括现在也一样。”

史蒂夫抬起头，通红的眼眶告诉班纳这个男人确实在承受着巨大的痛苦。叫他不忍心再问下去。

“可是我察觉到是他的时候已经太晚了，我刚好跟他吵过一架，看见他的腺体才想起来。问到他的时候，他居然说他的Alpha已经死了…也许他早就忘记了。”史蒂夫叹了口气，“我是说，那的确是个意外没有错，但是我从不后悔标记他。就算只有一晚的了解，我的直觉也一直在重复，托尼是个很特别的Omega。”

“我一直在找他，可是真正找到了，我却不知道该怎么办。”史蒂夫握紧了拳头，“天哪，我要怎么向他解释才能让他原谅我？”

“或许他没那么恨你。毕竟他留下了你的孩子。”班纳似乎下了很大的决心，接着说道，“来冒个险吗？今晚，我们去酒吧，我去跟塔莎表白，你去跟托尼说明情况。”

“什么？”史蒂夫不可置信地看向班纳。

 

“所以情况就是这样。”史蒂夫一口气说完，抢过托尼的酒杯猛灌几口试图平静下来，然而他的酒精代谢能力似乎并不想给他这个冷静的机会，额头直冒冷汗，他甚至已经做好了托尼一巴掌拍在脸上的准备了。

托尼看着史蒂夫窘迫的样子捂着肚子大笑起来，对方满头雾水地重新看过来，史蒂夫开始怀疑托尼是不是受刺激精神出了问题。

“放轻松史蒂夫，我从来没怨恨过你。”托尼拍拍他后背安抚道，“我还一直以为你都忘了呢，原来你也忍了这么久。说起来你也算我的救命恩人，真没想到会在FBI遇见你。Peter如果知道他父亲快赶上正直的美国队长，一定不会失望的。

“原来他叫Peter。”史蒂夫笑得很温柔。 

“怎么，要回家见见你儿子吗？”托尼站起来，撂下一句话头也不回地往酒吧门口走。

“是我们的儿子。”史蒂夫在心里说道，起身跟上去。

 

“所以这是一个骗局。”史蒂夫听到卧室房门上锁后黑了脸。

“我没告诉过你Peter要出去玩一个星期吗？”托尼拉开床头柜的台灯，“抱歉，我好像真的没说过——”

史蒂夫听了这话心里五味杂陈，全身血液不知道该往拳头上流还是往某些地方走。

“托尼……”史蒂夫朝他走了过去。


	21. Chapter 21

当岩浆一般滚烫的手掌终于裹贴在托尼柔软的腰侧，像是一个长久未落笔的坐标点，召唤着两人终于交叉的渐近线，托尼知道他死命维持的外壳终于能卸下，而史蒂夫也明白了亿万光年的寻找终于到达了终点。  
两人都如此急切地渴望着久违的重新结合，长裤落地的声音，纽扣摆脱缝合线缠绕的声音，亚麻布摩擦过皮肤的声音……一切都只是序曲。

彼此的嘴唇在相距不足毫米间停下，等待对方的决心。托尼抬眼，注意力终于从对方的颈窝移上面庞，但史蒂夫却先他一步做好了决定。两人目光对接的瞬间，Omega内心的小心翼翼，全都通过颤抖的睫毛被Alpha尽收眼底。

但史蒂夫有怎么会允许耳边的声音停下。双臂将托尼牢牢禁锢在身体下方，亲自用嘴唇触碰他身体的每一处开关。唇齿相接，史蒂夫暗自感叹Omega与生俱来的甜蜜，上瘾地搅动着津液不放，几乎是恶劣地将精修细剪的小胡子弄得一塌糊涂。花花公子的顽劣一瞬间在自然守则的面前败下阵来，快要溺水般在缠绵的接吻中抓住一丝呼吸的空档。轻喘刺激着史蒂夫更加放肆，沿着脖颈的动脉一寸寸向下，用嘴唇的火热感受皮肤下面跳动的旺盛生命力。手指本在对方鬓角来回抚弄抑制着玩弄这副柔软身体的欲望，却不知觉地覆在对方胸口揉捏，浅浅的粉红色一点在影子来回穿梭下让人晃了眼，焦急地把它困在指尖，听得托尼隐忍的呻吟，叫他只想索取更多。温润的口腔接替了手指的任务，舌尖来回扫过乳孔，没有期望中的奶香味，让史蒂夫越发后悔没有亲自陪他度过孕期。怨恨地用上了牙齿，甚至反复研磨着只为了听到托尼哪怕一声祈求。

托尼的身体抢先接收到了Alpha的信号，久违的热流在体内积攒，一经对视便沉溺在对方湛蓝双眸的海洋里，仰起头长叹一口气，渐渐瘫软下来的身体哪里能承受地住Alpha富有侵略意味的折磨。但托尼怎么会轻易认输，手臂攀上对方的脖颈，似乎用尽最后的力气挺身将自己送入对方口中的同时在史蒂夫颈窝留下了自己的印记。

“为什么不早点找到我……”

史蒂夫低头，怀里的男人竟伸出舌头轻轻地舔舐着那片渐渐清晰起来的青紫。细小的呢喃让人有种这声音不会来自托尼的错觉。但他的确说了出来，在压抑了十八年后终于亲口说了出来。史蒂夫没想到过一句小声的埋怨会让人有直击心脏的痛觉。动作暂停了两秒，空气中满是Omega苦涩的气息。托尼眼里的湿润却让他觉得似乎山洪崩塌。

史蒂夫终于还是放弃了回答，释放信息素安抚着终于卸下防线的Omega。该怎么向他请求原谅才足够赔偿长达十八年的抛弃？细密的亲吻落在小腹，炽热的鼻息打在柔软的皮肤上。在这里，他们的儿子曾经住过。扶着腰侧的手挪动到大腿内侧，意料之外的湿润触感让史蒂夫顿时充满了占有的满足。史蒂夫只愿余生都和托尼一起，不论做什么只要得到他的原谅。手指滑进湿润的甬道，托尼随即而来的呻吟让他喉咙发干，张口吞进憋得紫红的阴茎，把铃口哭哭泣泣冒出来的液体尽数吞了下去。

“老天……史蒂夫…你在干什么……唔……”

“我记得你以前喜欢我这样做。”史蒂夫甚至还含着托尼的阴茎，无辜的语气鼓鼓囊囊地从他口中传出来，从喉咙传出的震动让托尼心尖直颤。

手指继续深入，指尖按压着呈剪刀状撑开肠壁，勾人的水声引着史蒂夫吐出茎体，起身远离些许，就着昏暗的灯光看着那些若隐若现的粉嫩吮吸他的手指。一寸都不放过地摸索着按上前列腺，似乎不属于托尼的软糯声音就这样撞进了史蒂夫的耳朵。像是发现了新大陆一般欣喜地再次触碰上去，另一只手也加入进来抽插出水声。托尼许久未被开拓过的后穴正用惊人的速度适应了史蒂夫的侵入，并蠕动着想要更多。

“托尼……你还像原来一样敏感…这真是，令人惊讶……”

“闭嘴混蛋！啊啊——停…停下……”托尼的手紧紧揪住床单，生怕自己的魂被史蒂夫的手指带出躯壳。

“你当真要我停下？”史蒂夫抽出手指，不确定地看向托尼，眼神里的威胁似乎要将人绑架了去。不等对方回答，便起身将内裤也终于褪去。比记忆中似乎更健壮了几分的尺寸让托尼吞了吞口水，然而从后穴开始瞬间侵袭全身的空虚感压得人喘不过气来，而史蒂夫却更加恶劣地举着阴茎在他股缝里反复磨蹭，将那些不断流出的清液涂抹在托尼大腿内侧，用让人害怕的耐心消磨着猎物的意志。

“不…不，我是说……天哪……这真是……”托尼自暴自弃地伸手握住了他的滚烫，Alpha的欲望通过温度清楚地被Omega接收到。羞耻心告诉他不能败在这个男人的手下，但来自对方的蛊惑却更加猛烈地侵蚀着内心。

“你想要什么？说出来托尼，就像当时你如此渴望我一样。”

史蒂夫的一句话仿佛终于打开了托尼的心结，回忆像浪潮般涌来，将两人淹没在情欲的深海中。

“进来…史蒂夫……给我，就只是……进来！……啊啊！——”

 

【紧绷的欲望坚定地冲破一切阻碍，侵入身体最深处，浓郁的信息素在空中绽开交缠着盘旋。紧致湿润的甬道蠕动着迅速攀附上去吮吸着史蒂夫的粗长，迫不及待开始的每一次抽插都让他感叹，罪恶感伴随着极乐在内心翻涌，叫他只想用快感麻痹过于扫兴的内心活动。他紧盯着托尼潮红的脸，棕色的眼眸里尽是让人心疼的柔软，来不及吞咽下的津液将脖颈上的痕迹映照地发亮，粉红的舌尖半露在外面等待人垂怜。史蒂夫果断地俯身吻住他的嘴唇，将那些过分的叫声统统吞入口中。

托尼的意识被Alpha的动作纷纷抹去，还带着温度的眼泪顺着脸颊滚落，与汗水融为一体，消失在鬓角的碎发中。他从来不知道做爱可以如此可怕，像是暴风雨中的帆船，随时担惊受怕地照顾着风帆，又得紧紧抓住被浪花打湿的桅杆，那是无从下手，看不见尽头的恐惧。但他也不知道有如此的Alpha，带给人乌云压城的绝望，又紧抓着人的灵魂不准离开。

史蒂夫的手不容拒绝地掐着Omega的腰侧，滚烫的温度让每一次进入都好似马拉松一般漫长，却又坚毅地一次次顶进生殖腔，内壁的软肉似乎被操成了他的形状，无论何时都如此完美的贴合，叫史蒂夫觉得身下的男人生来就该属于他。他抬起头来，想要再好好地看清Omega的脸，记住他的模样，好让他不论逃到天涯海角也能被他如嗜血的鲨鱼般迅速寻到。

托尼被迫接受这个吻不知过了多久，也许是缺氧才让自己的大脑像灌了铅，他努力地寻找着为自己品尝禁果的行为开脱的借口，却没想到越是如此便越心慌。终于睁开了迷蒙的双眼，想好好地记住Alpha的模样，满眼却只有无尽的黑暗和绽开的点点白光。

被庞大的占有欲冲昏了头脑，史蒂夫做了这一生最后悔也最满足的一件事。他将男人抱起，走到落地窗边抵在冰冷的窗上，在他背后发了狠地做着冲刺。

“标记我，这样我才能找到你……”托尼这样说着。

“标记你，这样你就无法跑掉……”史蒂夫这样说。

巨大的结卡在生殖腔口，滚烫的精液一股接着一股地冲入温暖的巢穴。牙齿同时毫不犹豫地刺入颈后的腺体，将火辣的信息素连同鲜红的血液注入了他的身体。如同两头野兽最原始的交配，在这一刻除了结合，再无杂念。】

 

幸好他们找到了彼此。

十八年后的托尼窝在史蒂夫的胸口沉沉睡去，这一晚再也不会是分别。


End file.
